left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Survivors
The Survivors are people in the world who have not yet been infected, however the term is commonly used to refer to the four playable humans who are immune to the infection although a comment by Bill suggests that they could become an infected at any point. Fortunately this does not happen during the game. It is never explained thus far how these people all have met each other. Playable Survivors Each playable survivor has his or her own unique appearance, personality and backstory, making them easier to identify at a distance. Players can choose which Survivor they control in the lobby, or be automatically assigned to a Survivor that is not being controlled by a player when they join a game that is already in progress. Bill Francis Louis Zoey Non-playable Survivors As well as the four playable survivors there are also known to be many more. All except the chopper pilot remain unseen and most remain unnamed; however they are evident by graffiti left around most of the chapters, mainly in the safe houses. In some graffiti it is also stated that there were more survivors who were immune. The only other survivors you encounter are only spoken with, either through radio in an evacuation finale, or in the case of the "Church Guy" who locks you out of the safe room and tries to kill you by attracting a horde. Evacuation Personnel During the finale of each scenario, a survivor in a vehicle must arrive to rescue the four main characters from their evacuation point. These survivors are never seen, as they are usually concealed behind the windshields of their vehicles, excluding the helicopter pilot from the No Mercy campaign. These survivors include the aforementioned helicopter pilot from No Mercy, the boat drivers (John and Amanda Slater) from Death Toll, the C-130 pilot from Dead Air, and the APC driver from Blood Harvest. In all cases you communicate with them via radio. ''"Church guy" A crazy man who can be found in chapter three of the Death Toll campaign, The Church. He appears to be afraid of infection, locking himself in the safe room that the Survivors must get through. It is later revealed that he was bitten by his friend (who claimed he was immune), who became an Infected, and deemed himself immune to the virus after waiting an hour. Ultimately, he also becomes an Infected. He is suffering from extreme paranoia of the Infected, and it has obviously driven him to insanity. He often says "better safe than sorry" and causes a mini-finale where he rings the church bell to attract a horde to kill the Survivors. After the mini-finale, the safe-house door can be opened and a special infected will be in there, providing a conclusion to his change (he will never turn into a Witch) or a Tank. You can also hear him start to growl before you open the door. After opening the door and ascending to the second floor of the safe room, the Survivors can see that the Church guy has written his motto all over a wall, over 180 times. His voice actor, Nathan Vetterlein, also voiced the Scout from Valve's ''Team Fortress 2. The survivor who infected him may not be a male. You can see a corpse of a female slumped against the wall in the safe room when you walk in. It doesn't appear to be a zombie you fight, but a body that spawns there to set the mood like the dead soldiers on the roof of Mercy Hospital. However, this may just be a slip up by the creators. Chicago Ted Chicago Ted is an evidently egotistical survivor, known for scrawling "No zombie is safe from Chicago Ted" on the wall of a safe room. Whether or not he's still alive is unknown. He presumably originates from Chicago, Illinois. Chicago Ted is an in-joke from an article written by Erik Wolpaw and Seanbaby. Distant Survivors In the campaigns Dead Air and No Mercy, occasionally, a distant gunshot, explosion, or gun burst may be heard. It can only be assumed that these are other survivors. As they are infrequent, however, it is likely that few of them survive. Not to say that none of them do, as, from The Sewer, looking very closely at the roof of Mercy Hospital in the distance, the helicopter can be seen flying in and out, hinting at more than one evacuation. The helicopter pilot will also sometimes comment to the surviviors, "It looks like you'll be my final run of the night.", further indicating that he had been saving other survivors from the rooftop. Notes * Near the window where you exit on to the street, if you look to the right you will notice that "Church guy" wrote "Better Safe than sorry" on most of the wall, probably due to the stress and paranoia. * Church guy's audio clips * There have been some players who claim that Church guy, indeed, turned into a Tank. * As stated by the graffiti on the wall ("i miss the internet"), there is no Internet connection in the post-apocalyptic world. * According to graffiti on the wall, cell phones used to work in Riverside before it was overrun. This implies cell phones have mostly been rendered useless. Trivia * The Survivors were changed from their original looks to the new look to make them appear like someone you may encounter in real life, to make them look more "realistic." * It seems possible that each scenario is geared towards being the "home" of one of the four Survivors. ** Bill makes a comment about the trailer in Blood Harvest, asking Francis if it reminded him of home. ** Louis seems to know somewhat trivial pieces of information involving the sewer system of Riverside. ** Zoey said that she always liked the main street in Riverside, and also, in some early Left 4 Dead articles, she is referenced as being from a farm, indicating a possible relation to Blood Harvest. She also stated that she had been to Newburg before. * Chicago Ted is a meme on Internet forums, known as being the best of the best in a zombie outbreak. Concept Art Image:The Survivors.jpg|Revised and current appearance Image:New-concept-characters.jpg|Concept art, near final appearance Image:The Survivors alley2-1280.jpg|Appearance during initial game development Image:The survivors.gif|Appearance during first beta testing External links *Survivor descriptions *